


Right...

by quantumoddity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and Alex go for a 5k run. It goes about as well as you'd expect and ends the way you'd expect. </p>
<p>Okay, so this one is actually based on a head canon from the fantastic tumblr user runawayforthesumer. Definitely go and check out her blog for quite possibly everything you'd want to know about one of history's most excellent ladies Eliza Hamilton. </p>
<p>Comments/feedback would be very much appreciated! Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawayforthesummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayforthesummer/gifts).



“Right, so when you said you go running all the time, I’m guessing you were exaggerating a little?” Eliza mused, wincing as Alex’s shoulders heaved and he threw up violently into the shrubbery.

She considered just keeping on running, pretending that she had never met the young man currently on all fours; drenched in sweat and vomiting up what sounded like everything he’d eaten in the past six months, pretending that he wasn’t her boyfriend, that she wasn’t madly in love with him. But instead, she sighed and moved to hold back the considerable amount of hair that had escaped his ponytail.

“Is everything okay over there you two?” the smooth voice of Aaron Burr asked incredulously as he passed on his own morning run, like he usually did. Except usually Eliza would be smoothly keeping a pace to be proud of instead of completely stationary, crouched in the bushes with a dripping Alex as he puked in the Central Park azaleas. Eliza felt her face go red.

“We’re perfectly fine, Aaron, thank you,” Alex replied, pulling his head out of the flora to face Burr with an attempt at decorum before quickly turning green again and resuming trying to sick up the very lining of his stomach.

Burr smirked, rolled his eyes at Eliza with a look that plainly said ‘you’ve picked this guy? _This_ guy?’ before running off. Eliza chewed her bottom lip, moving her hand across Alex’s back in slow, comforting circles as he coughed and spluttered. Yes, this guy, she thought to herself with a small smile.

“Come on,” she sighed, hoisting Alex up against her shoulder once his retching stopped, “Let’s head back to my dorm.”

“Um, h-how far did we make it?” Alex panted, his breath hitching.

Eliza had to bite back her laughter, “About three kilometres, honey.”

“Oh...good hustle.”

 

“So I’m guessing my plan to impress you with my running skills fell a little flat, huh?” Alex asked sheepishly, lifting his voice over the dull roar of the shower.

“No, not at all, I was incredibly impressed by how much you managed to throw up in the space of ten seconds,” Eliza retorted, her voice a little muffled as she pulled her barely damp tank top over her head. Once she was free of the fabric, she could see Alex’s cheeks flaming red even through the shower door. “Why didn’t you just tell me you’d never run before, you goof?”

“It’s _running_ , Eliza! Human beings have been doing it for centuries, I assumed it wasn’t going to be that hard.”

“It _is_ that hard when you try to run 5K in jeans and converse!” she shot back, pulling her leggings to her ankles.

Alex managed to keep his mouth shut for the whole ten seconds it took Eliza to peel off her sports bra, pants and socks. She reflected quietly that she probably should have expected this, she knew how competitive Alex was and also knew that he survived on a diet of energy drinks and sheer willpower to not faint; he was probably moments away from a heart attack at any given time. So last night, when he’d insisted on accompanying her on a run, claiming it would be a cute date, she should have recognised what a disaster it would end up being.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do better ne…oh.”

There had probably been a scripted end to that sentence but Alex had stuck his head around the shower door and caught sight of his girlfriend, completely clothes less and his brain had promptly short circuited. Eliza bit her bottom lip in a frankly unacceptable grin; she adored seeing the effect she had on him. But she still shook her head in disbelief.

“Alex, there is no way you’re doing that again. I’m honestly surprised you’re still alive right now. Look, I’m good but I can’t run _and_ carry a defibrillator for you.”

Alex managed, with considerable effort, to drag his eyes away from the lower part of her body, his expression worried.

“So what, I just have to be without you for a whole hour nearly every morning? And not see you all day during classes? I don’t think I can do that, Eliza…I miss you,” he protested plaintively, finishing with a coy smile.

Eliza blinked; once again startled at his frankness, how open and unashamed he was with his love. As if he was actually willing to run until he hurled just so he could spend time with her. Eliza felt a flutter in her chest.

“Okay,” she allowed after a moments consideration, with another sultry smile “How about a new fitness regime? I run, you sleep then we have sex when I get back and then get breakfast. How does that sound?”

Alex’s eyes shone brightly, “See, that kind of exercise I can do.”

He held out a soap-streaked arm, beckoning her. Eliza laughed and followed him eagerly into the shower.

 

She’d made good time this morning, Eliza noted proudly, in spite of the hammering rain. She wrung out her long ponytail as she approached the door to her room, sending a cascade of droplets to the carpet to join those already running from her skin.

Of course Alexander was still asleep, still burritoed up in her duvet, safe and warm, while she stood there with her skin turned bright red by the biting wind. She frowned and made sure her door closed with a louder than necessary thud, causing his eyelids to snap open. He raised his head with a sleepy huff, his face breaking into a grin as soon as his brain kicked into gear and he realised it was just his mildly annoyed girlfriend.

“Hey there, beautiful,” he said croakily, “Missed you.”

She felt her anger start to evaporate with the way his voice was soft but sincere, the way his bedraggled hair fell across his face. But, fuck it; she was still cold and wet so she forced her arms to cross and her face to frown.

“You warm enough in there?” she retorted, pulling a towel off her wardrobe door.

“Yeah,” Alex grinned, choosing to ignore Eliza’s sarcasm, “You going to join me? I need to hold up my end of the bargain after all.”

Eliza hid her smile behind her towel, “Just let me grab a shower, I’m soaked and I stink. Trust me, you do not want to have sex with me like this.”

The next thing she knew, Alex had sprung to his knees, reached out and had fastened his arms around her hips. She gave a squeal of shock as he tumbled her onto the bed and pinned her with his legs.

“I’ll be the judge of that, thanks,” he murmured, his face inches from hers.

He kissed her languidly, his lips hot against her icy ones, his tongue flickering into her mouth. She relented instantly, arching her back so her hips ground against him.

“Yikes, you are cold,” he giggled as her hands darted up to him, one snaking into the waistband of his shorts, the other skating across his bare chest.

“I warned you,” she sighed, grinning as she tugged his shorts down his thighs, raising goose bumps across his skin.

“Nah, it’s worth it,” he admitted, giving a shuddering gasp as Eliza’s cold fingers found his cock. He stiffened almost instantly.

Eliza grinned wryly and used her nails, delighting in Alex’s expression of bewildered joy. He moaned low in his throat, a sound that was an attempt at her name, and seized her face with both hands, kissing her.

Eliza had learnt a lot about sex in a short space of time, thanks to Alexander, who apparently had quite an appetite (even Angelica had raised her eyebrows when Eliza had shyly confided how often they did it, over one of the many Schuyler sister Skype calls). She’d come to realise that there were many different ways of doing it, which tended to fall into one of two categories.

There was fucking, which was harsh and fast and intense, against walls or on desks or (once, okay twice) in the library bathrooms or the park at midnight. It was screams and sweat and blood drawn accidentally, half dressed and white hot. It was an endless stream of mild filth from Alex lips; his usual eloquence extended to dirty talk effortlessly. When she found herself on her knees, biting at Alex’s hardened dick through the fabric of his jeans, heard him beg her repeatedly to come on his cock or felt her back arch while he slammed into her to the beat of a thrashing rock song, that was when they were fucking.

But then there were other times, times when it was slower and deeper. That was making love. Times like that, when Alex kissed her awake in the middle of the night, aching for her, or after she’d finally pulled him away from his work or that time last week when they’d driven out of the city to go stargazing, they felt more…vulnerable. Times like that meant opening up, surrendering, getting so tangled up in one another they were more one person than two. It was exploring each other’s bodies and wants, mapping every curve and swell and gasp, understanding one another perfectly. Those times Alex would often cry after he came, feeling like something had taken hold of the very foundations of who he was and rattled them. Eliza would recognise and kiss the tears from his cheeks until he’d smile and whisper some achingly poetic declaration of undying love in her ear. He’d tell her in a voice awed and hoarse that he loved her more than anything, that she was his whole world, worth more than all the stars in the sky. And, God, she’d believe him.

Both ways were different and equally beautiful, so much so Eliza couldn’t put it into words and thinking of it made her want to throw her arms around her knees and squeeze as tight as she possibly could.

She felt Alex’s teeth close around her bottom lip, tugging ever so slightly. Guess they were fucking.

“Hang on, scoot over a minute,” she said, squirming out from under him so she could wriggle a little unceremoniously out of her leggings and top. Very sexy, she thought grimly but Alex only grinned excitedly. Once she was free, stripped down to absolutely nothing, he’d reached the end of his patience. He pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, feeling her rapid pulse, tasting the salt of her skin, hearing her low murmur of pleasure and delighting in it. He moved further down her bare chest, kissing between her breasts, above her ribs, against her stomach, tracing a path down to the tangle of dark hair and the joining of her legs.

Eliza closed her eyes, knowing what was coming, feeling her heartbeat increase. The only thing that made him shut up during sex. Ever since Alex had discovered the effect that oral sex had on her about two weeks ago, he’d been excitedly honing his skills until it had reached the point where she’d be begging him, not that he needed much persuading. He could honestly eat her out for hours; he was grinning wolfishly as he gently moved her legs apart. The effect was instantaneous, as soon as his tongue traced the first wide, sweeping circle between her lips, she gasped, her hands grasping fistfuls of the blanket under her.

“Oh God, _Alexander_ ,” she groaned blissfully. He adored it when she used his full name like that; hearing her sweet, low voice roll over all four syllables was nearly enough to make him come. But he held on, forced himself to keep his mind in one piece, diving in with everything he had, his lips, his tongue, his nose until Eliza was close to breaking, moaning and yelping aloud with no thought to volume or decency. One last, soft kiss on her clit and she was gone. She screamed what was an attempt at his name but strangled by her mind disconnecting from her body at her limbs shook uncontrollably.

Eliza’s chest was heaving as Alex collapsed next to her, smiling triumphantly. He ran his fingers through her long, damp hair, pulling her in for a kiss as soon as she’d caught her breath. He tasted of her, she noted with a possessive thrill.

“Your turn?” she gasped, pulling away, her hand running up his thigh.

Alex shook his head, eyes glittering. He pulled her up so she was on top, his hands settling on her hips.

“You’ve earned it,” he told her firmly, his thumbs moving in slow, comforting circles.

Eliza laughed throatily. She wasn’t going to argue.

 

It was a long while before they eventually made it to the shower. Alex sat cross legged on the floor of the small cubicle, Eliza’s fingers deep in his long hair as she worked shampoo into it, so satisfied he was on the verge of purring like a cat. His hair had always been his weak point, Eliza had quickly realised after seeing the way he freaked when it started to rain or there was a particularly strong wind (she always thought it looked wild but apparently that was a deliberate stylistic choice). He loved to have her yank and pull it as she rode him, which had lead to one intensely embarrassing moment with the gang where they’d all been sat watching a film, Eliza had moved to innocently pull a stray piece of popcorn out of his hair but pulled a little too hard. The moan Alex had made in response was not something he was ever going to live down and Eliza had turned a shade of red usually only seen on paint swatches or fruit. On a slightly more PG note, she found stroking and playing with his hair was the best way of calming him down when he was stressed to the point of tears by a hard day of college, when he hadn’t slept in more than a day or was simply upset for a reason he couldn’t quite place (all of which happened more frequently that Eliza would like). She didn’t mind, it was as long, dark and soft as her own and it kind of reminded her of lazy Saturdays spent taming and experimenting with her two sisters’ locks.

“So you want to get some food?” Alex asked as he got to his feet, soapsuds running down his face, “You must be starving.”

“You have no idea,” Eliza agreed, “You hungry?”

Alex grinned devilishly, “I could make a cunnilingus joke here, something about ‘eating you out’, but it feels too easy.”

“You’re gross,” Eliza laughed, flicking water at his eyes playfully.

Soon they were both dressed, Eliza in one of Alex’s shirts (as per usual) under one of her own jumpers, the one with the three ducks on it that made Alex wrinkle his nose bemusedly, tickle her and quack loudly. Alex wore the grey sweatshirt again, the one she’d once said he looked sexy in so he now wore it three times a week. But it was true, he did look very good, in a ‘hey babe, I haven’t slept in a week’ kind of way. She kissed his cheek quickly as she passed on her way to grab her converse from the other side of her room and was surprised when he took hold of her wrist, keeping her there.

“Hey,” he said with a confident smile, “You know how insanely beautiful you are, right? Like it isn’t even fair any more. You’re just gorgeous.”

Eliza blinked; it always caught her off guard when he said things like that, so brazenly like it was a simple fact. She’d never had anyone without a biological obligation say things like that to her and Alex just pulled them out of nowhere. As much as she adored it, it scared her a little. Who said things like that when they’d been going out a month? So she just sighed softly and smiled back at him, giving him another kiss.

 

The couple’s favourite place was a crowded little coffee house a fifteen-minute walk from Eliza’s dorm, always full of conversation and the thud of mugs on tables and progressive jazz music. Alex liked the strong, black coffee that could probably be used as a replacement for jet fuel, Eliza liked rummaging through the shelves of the book exchange and the whole squad liked arguing the finer points of politics and social justice on the battered couches while pushing Laurens to ask out the cute guy behind the counter. It was nice with just the two of them, though, where they could sit in the same loveseat chair almost obscenely close, Alex’s hand on Eliza’s knee, distracting her while she tried to read, when he himself was supposed to be catching up on all the work he’d sacrificed to spend hours having sex with her. They’d eat pastries with names they couldn’t hope to pronounce, Alex licking the powdered sugar off of Eliza’s fingers despite her blushing, half-hearted protests that they were in public.

But today it felt like she couldn’t concentrate, she kept reading the same few lines again and again for a reason other than Alex’s fingers sliding up the leg of her jeans. She put down her mug of hot chocolate with a small sigh and turned so she was facing Alex directly. He looked up from his laptop curiously.

“Hey,” she said quietly, though not too quietly, not with the saxophone blasting through the speakers, “can we talk?”

Alex blinked, “Sure?”

Eliza forced herself to look up from her knotted fingers, “Look, I know I’m not as good with...y’know, with words as you are? I-I can’t really do all the poetic, romantic speech stuff that you do, because all this is still new to me and what with me being a shy dork and everything-“

Alex’s mouth opened but she held up her hand to wave him off, knowing that if she let him start, he wouldn’t stop until the sun went down.

“But you know how I feel right? You know that I…I love you more than anything right? Honestly, in a way I’ve never ever felt about anyone before.”

She held her hand out lamely, in a vague sort of ‘there you go’ gesture. She expected Alex to jump in with something but he stayed quiet, looking at her with glittering eyes and a gentle smile like he was honestly going to start crying in the middle of the crowded cafe. Oh, lord.

“Is that insane? Like, we’ve been going out for a month at the most so am I being completely crazy here?” Eliza asked meekly, wondering of she should start fishing in her purse for a tissue.

Alex laughed helplessly, shaking his head. “No, not at all,” he said firmly, his voice a little thick, a little close to cracking, “I love you too.”

Eliza smiled, reassured, and swung her legs up onto the sofa, leaning against Alex’s side, wriggling as close to him as possible while her arm snaked around her middle. She felt his lips press against the top of her head and she closed her eyes.

Maybe it was insane. But it was a good kind of insane. Maybe the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, quantum-oddity :)


End file.
